I won't tell anybody how you turned my world around
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Set after the 5751st episode season 23. What if Bill and Steffy did make love to each other that evening? One-shot!


**Story title:** I won't tell anybody how you turned my world around  
**Author:** xX-Natasja-Xx

**Disclaimer:** only wrote this, nothing else ;) Lyric belongs to Cheryl Cole and Characters belong to CBS , Bradley Bell and all the other writers of the show

**Authors note**: Just an idea that pulled up into my head after hearing the song and seeing the 5751st episode season 23. That is the episode were Katie leaves Bill again and Steffy and Bill almost make love in his bedroom.  
I live in the Netherlands and we are way behind.

**First time I write something like (smut) so be nice (A)  
One-Shot**

xX-Natasja-Xx

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand__  
__I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned__  
__I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody__  
__They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall _

He kissed her passionately on her lips. She opened her mouth a little, giving him permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. Gosh, she had waited for this moment such a long time. She really wanted him. she felt his tongue ticking against her teeth and she opened her mouth just a little bit more giving him entrance, and it didn't take long before she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.  
She felt her tongue playing wild games with his and she held him tightly around her arms, afraid to let him go, afraid that he would change his mind about this moment, afraid for his loyalty for his wife.

While their tongues still were playing dangerous games with each other, He pulled hard on her shirt causing some buttons to come off and rolling over the floor. He pulled her shirt off with some force and he pushed her down onto the bed.  
He crawled on top of her while their tongues and lips still were connected with each other.  
They only let each other go for a moment when Steffy removed Bill his shirt.  
She looked up at him for a moment before she softly kissed him on his red, lightly swollen lips. "I need you bill" she gasped

Bill didn't need to hear that twice, he kissed her back before he departed from the kiss to unzip her skinny jeans. After unzipping it he pulled it off and tossed it aside. He did the same with his jeans, leaving the both of them only wearing their underwear.

A big smile appeared on his face when he saw her in her red lingerie "you look soo damn sexy Steffy" he said with a grin and he kissed her again, which she immediately returned.  
It didn't take long before Bill moved his hands to her back and found her bra and he unclasped it, slowly pulling it off revealing her breasts.  
He stared at them for a moment, they were so nice, round, tight and well formed, and nothing like Katie's ones.

He placed his hands on them, and he started to massage them. Causing Steffy to moan.  
"hmm Steffy" he said as he placed kisses on her earlobe, shoulder and slowly he kissed his way to her breast. It didn't take long before his tongue and lips found their destination and he started to nibble and suck on her nipples. He felt Steffy her body respond to his movements on his body.

_And I won't tell anybody how you turned my world around__  
__I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound__  
__I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody__  
__They wanna see us fall they wanna see us fall_

Steffy groaned underneath his touch, she felt his lips on her body, his teeth nibbling onto her nipples and her body stiffening because of his actions. She loved this moment and she couldn't even imagine something like this in her wildest dreams. Of course she did had her fantasy's about spending the night with Bill but this was way better. She could feel his love, anger and sadness in every touch he made.

She felt Bill moving his lips the way down towards the edge of her red thong.  
It was real quiet in the room, the only sounds to noticeable were some moaning, and the sound of kisses that got placed on Steffy's bare skin.

Bill moved his hand towards the edge of her thong, slowly pulling it down and he tossed it on the ground. He moved his head up again and he started to kiss her pussy, when he felt her body tensing up he replaced his lips with his tongue and he started to lick her clit. He slid his tongue up and down and in and out. He wanted to make it more intense and deeper so he placed his hands on her upper leg and he departed her legs some more, so that he had more space. He continued the game with his tongue.

Steffy felt the climax coming "Bill I need you inside me now" she cried of joy, she couldn't take the teasing much longer.

Bill got the hint, understanding that he didn't have long anymore, before she got to her climax. He pulled his head back, placed a kiss on her lips and then he quietly slipped two fingers into her.

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you__  
__Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

He started moving them in and out slowly, until he felt her walls closing up around his fingers. He then started moving them faster and it was a matter of time before she had her climax. He removed his fingers and licked up her fluids from them. Then he moved up again to kiss Steffy who still was heavily panting underneath his body. He let his tongue play a game with her's and he tasted her and he knew she could taste herself too.

When Steffy catched her breath again she rolled over, on top of him.  
She was not such a type of girl who first started to tease a man, she was more a person of actions. So she immediately pulled down his boxers, revealing his cock. And she slowly put her hand around it and started caressing it. She moved his dick up and down in her hand till she felt it tensing up, she then moved her mouth towards it and took his dick into her mouth moving her head up and down.

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you__  
__Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

After he came she swallowed his seamen and he moved her around, so he was on top of her again. He kissed her on her red lips, who were already swollen from all the kissing.  
"You did an awesome job" he said to her "but I need you around me" he told her as he slid in her in one time without a warning.

She moaned and she wrapped her arms around him, while she kissed him hungrily on his lips.  
they moved together and when he felt her walls clenching around her, he trust into her twice more and they came together at the same time.  
Bill moved to lay besides her and Steffy moved her head on his chest,he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't ready yet to let her go and he hoped that his wife wouldn't be home any time soon. He placed a kiss on top of her head and he smiled at her "thank you for being here" he said, feeling a bit guilty about using her to get his anger go away.

Steffy looked up at him "anytime" she smiled, happy that Katie left him all over again  
Steffy felt save in his arms while Bill loved to have her into his arms at the same time.

it didn't take long before the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night__  
__You are your own worst enemy you'll never win the fight__  
__Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you__  
__It's you and me up against the world it's you and me, go_

**please let me know, what do you think about the lyrics? Don't they fit them so well?  
Please review and make my day! **


End file.
